


Undaily Life

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Immobility, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi goes out to shop for dinner ingredients and ends up getting a bit too busy, considering a time sensitive event going on at home. Kokichi doesn't mind though.





	Undaily Life

**Author's Note:**

> More kink. More consent.

So Kokichi gets all tied up and left at home for about thirty minutes. His legs kept open by a spreader bar, liberal application of vibrators to places like his nipples or cock, and an anal plug or string of anal beads in his ass.

Of course there is also the blindfold and gag. A ring gag or a ball gag, either option is fine by them. The sex toy inside of him is on the large size though. Gotta get Kokichi nice and stretched before anything else, and overstimulation is always something that kokichi is up for.

Shuichi has gotten a bit busy and ends up arriving home a little later than intended. All those phone calls eat up time, even when he tries to end them as soon as possible, and Shuichi may or may not have ended up yelling at someone about his tied up lover waiting for him back at home.

By the time Shuichi gets back, it's been an hour instead of just 20 to 30 minutes.

The idea was certainly for Shuichi to put dinner on so that it would be ready once the play session finished, but now?

Shuichi hurriedly puts away the groceries and rushes into their bedroom.

There, he takes stock of everything and proceeds to open the closest with a water bottle in hand. Shuichi could already hear Kokichi's panting just from entering the bedroom, but panicking is ill-advised in these situations.

Looking down at Kokichi's squirming body, covered in padded bondage gear, is a treat that Shuichi would normally savor. Right now though, he focuses on gently lifting the other man and carrying him over to their bed.

Shuichi first taps their agreed upon code onto Kokichi’s upper arm though. No point in freaking Kokichi out of his mind.

Once on the bed, Shuichi removes Kokichi's gag after turning off all of the vibrators. The first few sounds that Kokichi makes are more slurred moans than anything else.

"Mmhuuuh," Kokichi lazily murmurs. He hums and gasps and Shuichi tries to settle him upright onto a few pillows.

Shuichi reaches forward, "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

Kokichi whines and tries to wiggle away.

"N-no! I dun' wanna stop, kheep playin with me," Kokichi says past his persistent writhing and sore jaw.

Shuichi shifts until he's sitting on the bed as well. "You're really okay for more? Also, water bottle."

Kokichi keeps his mouth slightly open and immediately starts to take small sips of water the moment the bottle reaches him. For a few moments the room is full of Kokichi's drinking.  
Then Shuichi takes the bottle back and ties the lid back on, watching Kokichi's chest subtly heave from breathing. He's a cute picture, sweating and breathing heavily, covered in bondage gear such a dark purple that it's almost black.

"Shuuiiiichiiii!" Kokichi cries out, head moving to look around.

Shuichi jolts to attention, eyes turning away from padded handcuffs.

"What is it? Do you want me to untie you now, or maybe you want to just stop-"

Kokichi giggles and fails to rub his legs together, "I wan' Shuichi to... To fuck me!"

Staring, Shuichi witnesses Kokichi trying to get himself presented properly. He spreads his legs further, just a bit, but Shuichi can already see the bright pink anal beads waiting inside of Kokichi's ass.

He waits a moment.

"Shuuuiiichi! Come on, come on, ah!" Kokichi moans after a particular wiggle. It must be making one of the beads press into his prostate. "Don't you wanna slam into me?"

Shuichi pats Kokichi's calf and says, "None of this is about what I want."

Kokichi twitches at the reminder. He stills for a moment and lets out an almost disgruntled whimper.

The detective takes the opportunity to have him drink more water.

Mouth open and a line of spit breaking as the bottle leaves, Kokichi's brain finally seems to have lot what function it had left. That is, however, the point of these little games. Shuichi will usually have to do more work than this.

"I want-" Kokichi tries to start.

Shuichi smiles. He reaches over to gently stroke Kokichi's cheek, warmth growing in his chest when purple hair brushes against his hand. Kokichi slowly leans into the caressing.

Reddened lips smack together as Kokichi tries to find words.

"Want Shuichi to face fuck me," comes the lowered voice of Ouma Kokichi. "Or just fuck me, please? I waited really really good for you, Shuichi! I've been so good-"

"Would you say that you've been a good boy?" he asks. The sight of fidgeting and bucking hips is Shuichi's main answer. Following the groans of 'yes' and 'please'.

Emboldened by Kokichi's enthusiasm, Shuichi unbuttons his outer layers and throws them onto the floor. He crawls closer to Kokichi's wanton body. The moment that Shuichi is able to, he leans down and nips at Kokichi's mouth, immediately gaining entrance.

But instead of tongue- Kokichi gets three long fingers shoved past his lips.

Not that Kokichi spends a single second confused, he just whimpers and starts to suck. He cranes his head back and thrusts his head back and forth.

Shuichi chuckles, "You've learned really well so quickly, that's so cutely slutty of you, Kokichi!"

A long moan vibrates around Shuichi's fingers, built up deep inside of Kokichi's throat. Shuichi loves the slick hotness of Kokichi's mouth. The way that Kokichi has always tried so hard to swallow down any part of Shuichi is endearing. That doesn't just mean as far as Kokichi and oral either.

Wanting to try and work Kokichi up even further, Shuichi slowly works his fingers farther back towards his throat- soon rewarded the by feeling of Kokichi whining and moaning. Shuichi quickly sneaks another finger in. He can feel the start of Kokichi's throat as it flutters. 

"Shhiiihhi!" Kokichi keens, the word utterly distorted by pale obstructions.

He chokes slightly. The same way he does around Shuichi's thick cock. It's a wet noise, particularly when drool is flooding out of Kokichi's mouth, and the entire image of the delicate man is obscene. Even now that everyone is older and completely grown up, Kokichi can only be called petite.

Each limb is tied up by thick materials, strapped together and garnished by gleaming metal. Kokichi almost looks cradled by it all.

"Eesh, mmuh- Uuuooh!" Kokichi starts to rock his hips back and forth.

Looking down reveals precum leaking from Kokichi's almost painfully red penis. If he isn't actually cumming, then…

Shuichi takes his fingers out of Kokichi's mouth.

"Haa- hhhh, pleesh, " breathes the tired body sprawled out. The bed that they bought together, Shuichi hadn't imagined that they'd be doing this sort of thing on it.

"Water?" Shuichi asks. He watches Kokichi's head nod lazily.

This time, he's more careful with letting Kokichi drink. The bottle slowly goes up and each gulp is watched with a protective intensity.

Kokichi finishes the water and laps at the opening for remaining drops of liquid.

Ah, an idea.

Shuichi gets up to grab a cooler bottle from the fridge and hears Kokichi's resulting whines behind him. It'll certainly be worth it though. Kokichi has expressed a bit of interest in this before, after all. Much more extreme versions.

"Sorry, I wanted to get more water," he tells his unmoving lover. Kokichi just tried to squeeze his legs together.

Shuichi returns to the bed and sits next to Kokichi's flushed body. He cracks open the cold water and sucks some into his mouth, before bringing himself over to Kokichi as if to kiss him.

Kokichi opens his mouth up wide the second that Shuichi's lips touch his. Then Shuichi tries to lock them together, but it's too new for him to successfully pull off his idea. The planned present of ice cold water spills into Kokichi's mouth and down his chin-

"Oooh!" Kokichi squeals, frigid water running onto his chest and down heated skin.

Shuichi whispers an embarrassed apology before his hands reach behind Kokichi's head. A few seconds of fumbling later, and Kokichi's dazed eyes are finally free to see again.

With pupils blown so wide, desperate to take in any type of light, Shuichi can barely even see Kokichi's purple irises. It's dim in the room for just that reason. No need to hurt Kokichi's senses.

Kokichi blinks up at Shuichi's face with nearly teared up eyes.

"Insh-inside. Shuichi needs to be inside me," Kokichi says. It's a small but important reminder.  
The detective responds with a soft hum. Shuichi grabs the cold bottle of water and sees how Kokichi's brain slowly connects the icy kiss with 'a bottle covered with precipitation'.

He turns back to Shuichi and opens his mouth up wide, hot breath and panting audible. Shuichi is half tempted to just pull his pants down and face fuck Kokichi the way he'd been asking for earlier. But Shuichi has other plans.

Shuichi takes another small mouthful of cold water and tries again. Kokichi, this time, has his sight and knows what to do. They pull him up a tiny bit more and then press together again.  
The water is so cold that the sudden change in temperature makes Kokichi shiver, causing some to leak out and onto him. Each droplet causes a low noise to travel into Shuichi's mouth.

Their chilled tongues press together and rub inside of Kokichi's oral cavity.

Shuichi pulls back for more water, but Kokichi's voice makes him pause.

"More places, please," Kokichi mumbles.

Shuichi glances at him and then his exposed nipples. Not much that Kokichi can do to not show them off, what with the bondage preventing any hiding.

"Sure! I'm glad that you like it after all, darling."

At that last word, Kokichi blinks while he groans again. It's a sweet sound and the sight of Kokichi slowly opening and closing his eyes is adorable.

"Darling," Shuichi repeats.

Kokichi closes his eyes and shifts his hips again, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Purple eyes flutter open and stare at Shuichi in a way that fills him with anticipation.

"Shumai is so unfair," Kokichi says. He looks at Shuichi's still worn trousers and frowns. "I wanna see all of you right now. Haven't I been really good today?"

Well, Shuichi can't deny that Kokichi has been extra good lately. All this week in retrospect. The last few days have had a very lusty Kokichi as well, the man having been masturbating multiple times a day and just driving Shuichi up the wall with arousal and concern. Sure, wasn't the rarest thing for Kokichi to get like this, but each additional day makes Shuichi want to help Kokichi end it sooner.

The mess in the closet suggests that Kokichi has cum at least once already, too. A grin momentarily tugs at Shuichi's already smiling face.

"Of course you have, I've already told you that. But this isn't just your reward for being good," Shuichi slowly says as he works his hand down to Kokichi's asshole. The skin there is absolutely soaked in sweat and sexual fluids of all sorts.

As is the large stopper waiting at the entrance to Kokichi's anus. Shuichi leans in to kiss at Kokichi's jawline and and rubs the man's sore mouth with his other hand.

Then Shuichi grabs hold of the little handle and pulls the sex toy out of Kokichi as fast as can still be considered safe.

Kokichi screams, the sounds of his invoice drawn out and high pitched, and the bed shakes with how his pale body bucks and arches. Shuichi pulls back from Kokichi's now marked up neck and admires his lover. Most of all would have to be the expression on Kokichi's face. He's obviously near orgasm now.

Eyes rolling back and mouth open as tears finally escape, pushed from a pleasure glazed stare.

"This is also your punishment for doing things like waking me up in the middle of the night for sex," Shuichi lovingly reminds the twitching pile of ecstasy trying to jerk off, despite multiple restraints making that impossible. "Which I don't normally mind. Except, you know it was every night for four days now? I do have work you know."

Shuichi finally pulls his pants down, revealing his own reddened cock, "I can't just fuck you senseless every three hours."

Kokichi's eyes lock onto what Shuichi figures might be one of his favorite things related to sex ever, the thick and veiny penis of his boyfriend. Another line of drool falls down his face.

"I'm so sorry for always not telling you, I know you tell me to warn you all the time but- I just can't help it when my body is all buzzy..." Kokichi breathes out.

A single sentence and all of Shuichi's faux anger fades away. He really can't stay mad while Kokichi has such a desperate expression.

Cooing, he lets go of the sex toy and starts to rub Kokichi's rim.

"I know, don't get upset," Shuichi says. He feels the heat of Kokichi's well used hole pulse against his finger. It seems like Kokichi still has more than enough lube to go.

The finger slips in easily too, which it should when one considers just how many times Kokichi has gotten his ass pounded in the last two days, let alone the week.

Shuichi hoists up his partner's hips and takes a good look at Kokichi's exposed opening. His golden eyes glance up at Kokichi's enraptured face. It really looks like Kokichi can't handle the mere concept of waiting anymore.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Kokichi. I'm here now," he murmurs. Shuichi lines his dick up with the slight gape of Kokichi's ass, making sure that they're in the clear. There have been quite a few unsexy mishaps since the two of them started this sort of play.

It took a while for Shuichi to want to try spanking again.

"Stop stalling!" Kokichi yells at him. Shuichi stammers an apology and thrusts in midway through that.

Kokichi attempts to glare at him for the trick, but Shuichi is already setting a steady rhythm of in and out. He can feel Kokichi's slick inner walls attempt to first push him out- and then pull him in deeper.

Moans start to leave Kokichi's pouty mouth at higher frequency than before. Each time Shuichi slams into him is another lewd noise born of pleasure.

It's addicting to hear and see Kokichi let go of himself so genuinely. Usually, Shuichi and Kokichi will just watch movies that set Kokichi's brain at ease. But then there are the times when Kokichi becomes like this, truly insatiable and full of desire. Just begging to be fucked until he can't think anymore. And Shuichi is always there to help.

Like right now, pounding away and trying to find that one perfect angle.

Shuichi grips onto Kokichi's hips and lifts him up a bit more.

He tends to just let Kokichi be on the bed or sometimes hold him up, but right now Kokichi is sitting up with the assistance of pillows. Not the normal position for them by any means.

"Ah! Close, Shumai that was so close!" Kokichi cries out.

It's a nice thing though, they both get to perfectly see one another. Shuichi can make it work, he knows that, so the detective leans into Kokichi's space a leaves a sloppy kiss half on mouth and half on cheek.

More time passes as Kokichi attempts to get through to Shuichi and describe exactly where to thrust, but each word has Kokichi becoming less coherent and once more a mess of slurring.

Shuichi thinks that Kokichi means to say that he's doing a great job and it feels amazing, but what came out was.... "Iii fdwels gwuat pweesh ish amwaaa- shing!"

"You are such a cute mess, Kokichi!" Shuichi gasps and fully melts into Kokichi's body.

It doesn't take long for Shuichi to find Kokichi's prostate. The moment he does, Kokichi's eyes rolls straight back into his skull. A veritable flood of semen spurts from his cock, made even more alluring by the way that Kokichi's hips violently piston back into each of Shuichi's thrusts.

The real amazing thing is the way that Kokichi's body tightens around Shuichi's cock so happily, as if it exists just to spasm from orgasms and milk Shuichi's hard cock.

They collapse onto the bed for just a moment, Shuichi cumming and rutting into his lover - "Shiuihiii!" Kokichi whines and squirms. "Aaaah, cumming... Cum in me!"

Shuichi moans loudly as they both become locked tightly together, and he's barely able to pull himself out by the time he's done orgasming.

Shuichi fumbles to grab the water bottle and gives Kokichi a few gulps if it. Then, he sets to work on releasing his boyfriend from literal bondage.

"Shower now," Shuichi murmurs.

Kokichi glares over at him and quickly bundles his sweaty, cum covered, and generally dirty body under the covers.

Shuichi grunts and lets himself fall into bed, "Fair."

**Author's Note:**

> More unfinished smut.


End file.
